


your obedient servant

by DixieSummers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, It's Gonna Be Angsty, Jealous knights of ren??, Throne Room Scene, hello i'm playing on your insecurities for reads, this is that but so much worse, you ever feel replaced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieSummers/pseuds/DixieSummers
Summary: Have you ever felt replaced, even after you've given your whole life to someone else. A Knight of Ren feels slighted and betrayed, cast aside when Kylo finds passion in his little scavenger.





	1. Fire Meet Gasoline

She was there when the cloud of smoke cleared and she and her master could peer inside the pod. There she was, the scavenger girl.

Everyone had heard the whispers, of how she was to be the next Jedi, an opponent finally worthy of her master. She had refused to believe them. No one was better than Master Ren, no one would ever defeat her master. But there she was. 

A tiny thing, mousy brown hair and achingly skinny. The scavenger, by the Maker no one could get her to call the desert rat his scavenger like the other Knights did. She was no older than Jayna was. Nineteen? Twenty? It didn’t matter, she had already won her Master’s respect.

Jayna remembered when she was with her master when he was nineteen. She was five, and he had snatched her up from her home planet, hissing and spitting like a feral cat. She didn’t know it then, but he had saved her from a lifetime of slavery and abuse on Canto Bight and made her who she was today- a fearsome warrior, his most loyal Knight. She had known him all her life, she would give even that up for him in a heartbeat if he had asked. But when the scavenger’s large brown eyes stared up at her master like hers had done fourteen years ago on Canto Bight; she felt it- Master Ren’s sigh of relief.

She felt the stabbing sensation in the pit of her gut when she realized in all her time training with him, fighting by his side, saving his kriffing life- she had never heard that kind of joy in his voice. She could swear she saw his eyebrow twitch up in surprise, almost pleased that she was finally by his side. She was glad she still had her mask, beneath it, years of training would almost betray her as her eyes gave off waves of unchecked fury. Even being the most favored Knight of Ren didn’t do her much good when the stinking scavenger girl came aboard the Finalizer. Master Ren was instantly enamoured by her- all the Knights could feel it, but none more than her. 

***

It took every fiber of her being not to visibly recoil when Master Ren demanded she escort the scavenger to the Supreme Leader’s throne room. It had taken her eight years and countless beatings to earn the honor of the Supreme Leader’s presence, but all the scavenger girl seemingly had to do was show up. The turbolift ride to the throne room crackled with tension, when she heard the girl call her master Ben, she was ready to drive a blade through her skull. Yet Master Ren had done nothing but place a warning hand of her forearm and stared the insolent little scavenger down, his eyes drifting down to her lips. It made Jayna’s fists tremble and her eyes water, so when she escorted the scavenger through the narrow doors, the girl’s slender shoulder made hard impact with the cold metal. Behind her mask, Jayna Ren’s mouth curled upwards slightly through her mumbled apology. It was all she could she could do for now.


	2. Straight for the Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the throne room scene we all couldn't get out of our heads, this time with my added commentary of (almost) everything i was thinking! 
> 
> have fun leave a kudo and a comment love u.

She is, as always, at Master Ren’s side when the Supreme Leader meets the girl. He had the rest of the Knights leave, standing guard on the floor below. Jayna turns to leave, joining her brethren, but Master Ren commands she stay. Her place is beside him, she knows that once again. She kneels before the Supreme Leader, beside her master, where she belongs. She allows herself a proud tilt of her head towards the scavenger, almost daring the orphan to challenge her. Moving her hands up to the side of her head, she removes her mask. It looks like a sign of respect for the Supreme Leader, but in reality she wants the scavenger’s brown eyes to meet her grey while she watches the tiny girl be broken down for the First Order. 

 

The Supreme Leader wastes no time with pain, something Jayna is all too familiar with. Seeing the scavenger tortured before her almost strikes her with pity, until she remembers the lashings she bears on her back, stark reminders that pain, and the glory that comes with it- is the way of the First Order. What stirs her to turn and look at her master she does not know, but when she sees his fists balled up in fury beside him, his face contorted in barely disguised rage, her own fury burns when she remembers her master barely flinched when it was her, bleeding out on the very same floor in the name of the First Order. 

 

Somewhere, somehow, it becomes too much for Master Ren. Maybe it’s Rey’s pain he feels or his own sense of powerlessness but Jayna can barely draw a breath before the Supreme Leader’s body is in two halves at the foot of his scarlet throne, guards circling, weapons drawn. 

 

_ That bitch… _ She thinks, when the blood rushes to her head and she sees the scavenger standing tall, her Master’s saber in her hand. It looked so wrong, so repulsive to her but when she turns to sneer at Master Ren, his eyes are aglow, charging towards the girl.  _ He’ll end her  _ she thinks, drawing her own twin blades,  _ i’ll be back where i once was, where i always will be, by his side.  _ The spit dries in her mouth when she realizes how wrong she was. They fight,  _ in tandem _ , against a dozen or so Praetorian Guards. A stray guard lingers behind for Jayna and she doesn’t dodge when he lunges for her cheek. She lets the blade slice her flesh, marring her pale skin, the taste of blood stinging on her tongue. 

 

He doesn’t leave another mark on her or anything else ever again. 

 

She doesn’t spare another glance at the girl when she rushes to her master’s aid, the thought of driving one of her daggers into the scavenger and blaming it on a guard still fresh in her mind.  _ He needs me _ , Jayna thinks,  _ and that will always be more important.  _ What is left of her heart sinks, watching her own master raise the scavenger on his back, his hand on her stomach, her hand brushing over his thigh. She delivers a destabilizing kick to the guard in front of her, driving him back onto Jayna’s awaiting daggers. She is a force to be reckoned with, blinking back the tears forming in her eyes and the bile rising to the back of her throat as she cuts her way to the scavenger.

 

No one comes close to laying a finger on her until she reaches that girl, that Rey. Her lips curl in disdain as she presses her daggers to the scavenger’s throat. 

The room falls deathly silent, save the burning of Snoke’s elaborate curtains. She knows the scavenger knows the ways of the Force, and Jayna briefly wonders why there isn’t already a saber buried in her midsection. 

 

_ Better men have been killed for less.  _

 

But there she is. Knives to the scavenger’s throat, hot tears burning salty tracks down her face. 

 

**“Jayna. Let her go.”**

 

She hears his voice and feels the grip of a phantom force closing around her throat. 

 

_ Fourteen years, countless battles and it all comes down this.  _

 

She laughs, but there is no humor in her voice. Her hands and knees go slack, the blades hit the floor before she does. 

 

On her knees, face burning with shame, she looks up at the scavenger. 

 

_ Empress. _

 

Her head bows, she knows she’d prefer the saber to this. 


	3. Let The Past Die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all i can do is short chapters y'all, preparing for my impending writer's block. 
> 
> all i wanna do break some hearts~
> 
> leave kudos and comments please i love u

 

“Stand up Knight, i am not your empress!” 

 

The voice sounds light years away, until Jayna realized the scavenger is speaking to her. 

 

**“You could be.”**

 

**“All this, this whole galaxy- could be yours.”**

 

The words come from behind her, and she knows it’s her master, offering this nobody a place by his side,  _ her place _ , to be his equal. 

 

On her knees in front of the new Emperor and his chosen one, she wishes Kylo had left her back on Canto Bight. Being a slave to those she hated, would have been better than to be powerless to serve the one you love. 

 

She remembers the day she finished her training, how her master had presented her with the weapons she’d fight with until the day she died, beautiful twin daggers, one red and one black, the red one bearing ‘Ren’ on it’s hilt- swearing her into the Knights of Ren. Gone was the name the slavers had given her, she was only Jayna Ren,  _ his _ Knight,  _ his _ warrior, but  _ his _ nonetheless. 

 

He was her favorite, or so he whispered to her, on her first name day after she’d finished her training. He piloted a shuttle for just the two of them back to Canto Bight, watching as his favorite girl slaughtered her former masters in cold blood. He took her hands, dripping with hot, sticky blood, pressing them to his chest, darkening the robes. 

 

**“Happy Birthday my good girl…”** He breathed, nuzzling into the crook of her neck. 

 

She turned and kissed him then, knowing that there would never be a day she would not be by his side. 

 

Turning to look at her master, the way his eyes met Rey’s, his hand, gloveless and outstretched she knew his heart had never belonged to her. 

 

She hears her voice before she sees her tears. 

 

**“I can’t Ben, i’m sorry.”**

 

She waves her hand and her master slumps to the floor, unconscious. 

 

Rey looks at the Knight, tears filling her brown eyes and Jayna really sees how young, how innocent, the scavenger girl is. 

 

**“Jayna..?”**

 

He name is alien on the scavenger’s lips. 

 

**“I’m sorry, please- take care of him.”**

 

Her muscles relax and she sighs. He loves her, and on some level, she loves him too. The light to his dark, something Jayna could never be for master. Maybe if he hadn’t broken her, if she hadn’t felt the true suffering of war, of death, of the kriffing dark side, it would’ve been her to complete him. 

 

But she loves him, so she lets the scavenger go. 

 

**“Get out.”** She growls, her voice a low whisper. 

 

**“Don’t come back.”**

 

She doesn’t turn to watch the scavenger leave, bending down to pick up her master’s saber and tucking it back into his belt.

 

He could break her heart every day for the rest of her life, but she would always come back to pick up the pieces. 

 


	4. Worse Things Will Happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello you probably hate me now but it does get better? i'm in a mood as you can tell. 
> 
> SLIGHT UPDATE: i'm terrible at consistent uploads so if i'm late by a day please yell at me @ elizabethlcaleb on instagram!! slide into my DMs with anger!! 
> 
> or just leave comments & kudos thanks i love u!!

**“Jayna Ren to General Hux.”**

 

**“General Hux here.”**

 

**“The scavenger escaped.”**

 

**“How?!”** She could feel Hux’s fury crackling through the other end of the comm and she knew she’d be paying for her mistake for weeks. 

 

**“She disarmed me sir, it was my failure.”**

 

**“I’ll see you in the interrogation room Jayna Ren, I’ll see to it personally you never make that mistake again.”**

 

Jayna stops once to smooth her master’s hair out of his face. 

 

She’s gone before he wakes up. 

 

***

 

He awakes furious, an aching pain in his temples. 

 

**“Where is she?”**

 

General Hux is deadpan in his reply. **“The scavenger escaped sir.”**

 

**“My Knight General, where is Jayna Ren?”** His temper flares, saber igniting. 

 

“Interrogation Room 3 sir, i’m pleased to inform you that she knows the gravity of her mistake.” 

 

Master Ren’s fist closes, choking General Hux with the Force. Face contorting into a snarl, he barks; **“You were not given those orders, the mistake is on you General.”**

 

He waits until the color has drained from the General’s face before he drops him to the ground, gasping and wheezing. 

 

***

She lies naked on the floor of Interrogation Room 3, bleeding and gasping. 

 

She is whipped twelve times, one for each guard. General Hux is not gentle with the lashes, each mark on her back bleeding and angry. 

 

With each crack of the whip and the burning pain that comes after she remembers the look in her master’s eyes. 

 

_ Crack.  _

 

The ways his lips parted when he said the scavenger’s name.

 

_ Crack. _

 

His hand, outstretched, the intimacy foreign to her. 

 

_ Crack.  _

 

The first time she kissed a man it had been her master. 

 

_ Crack.  _

 

Then silence. 

 

She does not cry, she knows worse pain. 

 

_ Heartbreak.  _

 

The General whips her another three times, determined to break her.

 

Three sudden whips and her mind takes her back to nights in her Master’s chambers. There is no tenderness, only need. He is always rough with her. There are never kisses. He leaves after he dresses. 

 

_ She must have been truly naive to mistake that for love.  _

 

A comm signal pierces the room- Emperor Ren is awake. 

 

He drops the whip and leaves her shivering on the floor. 

 

It is only when she hears his footfalls disappear does she crawl towards the whip, shuddering, wrapping a trembling hand around the grip. 

 

If he enters, General Hux will not leave this room again. 

 

The doors open and Jayna staggers to her feet, her blood marking the walls. 

 

**“Jayna!”**

 

Her master. 

 

He came for her. 

 

Emperor Ren rushes to her side, wrapping her bleeding body in his cloak. 

 

**“He’ll pay for this my sweet. He will. He’ll pay.”** He mumbles into her hair, lifting her body into his arms, carrying her away. 

 

**“It doesn’t matter now.”** He hears her whisper, smiling into his chest. 

 

**“Your scavenger is safe. Does that please you Master?”**

 

Kylo is stunned, her boundless loyalty impressing him, he would almost call it love if he knew what that felt like. Instead, he holds her tighter, bringing her to his quarters. 

 

She never called him Master when they are alone and the coldness stings him. 

 

Her loyalty will be rewarded the only way he knows how. 

 

General Hux will pay. 

 


	5. And Hold Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay at least i only missed a day of uploads!! only maybe one more chapter to go until (hopefully) the big ending! i hope you're not tired of Jayna Ren already :(

_ “To allow the tips of my fingers to skirt the darkness, as long as i keep my eyes fixed on the light” - Lang Leav, Sea of Strangers _

 

She wakes up in his chambers, breathing in his scent on the black silk. She can’t remember the last time she was in his bed, only that he’s always gone when she wakes.    
  


Every cell in her body is screaming in pain. 

 

She’s still wrapped up in his cloak, bacta spread on her back. She draws it tighter, almost instinctively. 

 

She blinks and he’s sat in the chair in the furthest corner of the room, legs spread. His eyes, dark ringed and hooded look up at her. 

 

**“You’re awake.”**

 

**“It appears to be so.”**

 

She slides off the bed, her body protesting. 

 

**“My apologies Master, i’ll be joining the rest of the Knights.”**

 

He rises, unsure to help her, offering his arm- gloved and clenched. 

 

**“You didn’t have to.”**

 

**“It’s my duty Master,”**

 

**“To lie?”**

 

**“To protect you.”**

 

She leaves, taking his cloak with her but leaving her heart behind. 

 

*** 

 

She barely gives herself time to heal before she’s sparring with the Knights again, she can feel each swift movement forcing open the wounds in her back. 

 

**“Jayna Ren, the Emperor will see you.”** A stormtrooper appears in the door of the training room, interrupting her ferocious blows. 

 

**“I’m training. He can see me when i’m done.”** She finishes her strike, knocking another knight to his knees. 

 

**“Now Jayna.”** He enters the room, all the Knights kneeling instantly. 

 

**“The Emperor himself, in the flesh!”** Exclaiming, she drops the wooden daggers. She makes no effort to hide the bitterness in her voice, the angry tears stinging her eyes. She will not give him the satisfaction of her tears. Dramatically, she curtseys, stalking out of the room behind her master. 

 

When her back turns to face him, he sees that her tunic is drenched in sweat and blood. 

 

***

 

He grabs her roughly by the shoulders, pinning her back to the wall. 

 

**“You don’t speak to me like that. Not in private, and certainly not in front of those Knights.”**

 

She looks away, tense under Kylo’s grip. 

 

**“Look at me Jayna Ren, or do i have to remind you who i am?”**

 

**“No Emperor, you do not.”** Each word is laced with bitterness, she wants him to feel her betrayal. 

 

**“My master once told me respect had to be earned, and loyalty was rewarded. Have you no regard for my loyalty? You would rather have rebel scum as Empress of the First Order!”**

 

Her voice is almost a shriek, fists pounding into Kylo’s broad chest. 

 

He pales, releasing her upper arms almost limply. He looks haggard, she might as well have slapped him across the face.

 

**“You want your reward?”**

 

He grabs her wrist, half dragging her into his throne room.

 

Lying on the obsidian floor in front herHux’s head, mouth agape, eyes blackened lies separated from the rest of its body. The pale of his flesh is burnt, the smell of charred flesh and urine lingering. Emperor Ren made sure he suffered before he died. The emperor makes a swift movement to throw the head into her hands before he leaves the room. 

 

**“I’ll see you doubt me again.”**

 

Jayna can longer tell the tears from Hux’s blood when she’s finally alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as for my smut request, i think i'll put that up as a seperate oneshot as part of the Jayna Ren series? Or maybe just a pure Reylo smut fic? Vote in the comments! Love you, xx.


	6. Still I Stand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well fuck i haven't finished this chapter so uh here's a filler

It takes a few days before she’s seen fit to return to duty. Even then, the emperor would have kept her away longer if he could, but war was looming on Crait. It was rumored that the once great Luke Skywalker was there, and Jayna knew it was her duty to be with the Emperor. 

 

**“Welcome back Jayna Ren.”**

 

She kneels before the Emperor, the throne room empty. 

 

**“Thank you Emperor, for letting me return.”**

 

She does not raise her head when she hears the emperor’s footsteps nearing. 

He kneels before her, raising her chin with his forefinger. 

 

**“Of course, where would i be without my favorite girl?”**

 

She turns away from without speaking. 

 

**“I believe that girl is on Crait, preparing for war Emperor. With you.”**

 

She leaves the throne room without waiting for his reply. 

 


	7. Claim Your Destiny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update is hella late, i've been sick a bit lately :( 
> 
> Enjoy the second the last chapter, and thank you all so much for 1k hits!! xx
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!!

She is with him when they land on Crait, footsteps in tandem. 

 

**“Whatever happens Emperor, don’t forget the goal- to end the resistance.”** Jayna places a hand on his forearm, quelling the nerves. 

 

_ And that whatever happens, i’ll always be looking out for you.  _  She doesn’t say it, but she hopes he understands. She lets her touch linger on his forearm a moment longer. 

 

She stands beside him in the walker as it ambles close to the base, and she’s close enough to feel him tense as Luke Skywalker draws into sight. His grip tightens on the pilot’s seat, knuckles reddening. Jayna places a hand on his shoulder squeezes, leaning into the emperor. 

 

**“I know you will win this fight Master, it is your destiny.”** She hesitates to call him Kylo and walks to the back of the walker retrieving her twin blades, both of them crackling with hot energy. 

 

She watches with barely contained excitement as the doors of the walker open and a ramp descends, his cloak dragging behind him as he all but pounces out of the walker. 

 

**“Come Jayna.”** He beckons, and she barely hesitates before she’s by his side again. 

 

**“Is this not a fight you want to fight alone?”**

 

**“When you came into my service all those years didn’t i promise you that we would be side by side in every battle?”**

 

**“Yes Master, but aren’t old demons meant to be battled alone?”**

 

**“Why fight alone when you can fight with someone you trust? Unless Jayna, you no longer trust me?”**

 

**“I will always trust you Master. Now, let’s go end this.”**

 

Jayna’s blades light up with red and black electricity before it briefly flickers through her mind that she didn’t tell Kylo she loved him. 


	8. Endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't wait, so here it is!!

She flanks him as her Master finally faces down the infamous Luke Skywalker. Jayna can feel his anger, his pride, humming through the air as he ignites his saber. It glows majestically red, lighting up his face, the sallow, tired eyes, the lines forming between his brow; the latest edition to the masterpiece- Rey’s scar. She takes in his face, the face of a man who has suffered all his life, always feeling small in his father’s wake, being betrayed by an uncle he and the galaxy idolized. 

 

It was time for his revenge. And he had picked  _ her _ , his general, his right hand woman, to watch as he reclaimed his life for the second time. 

 

She remembered the night after Kylo killed his father. He came into her quarters well after night had fallen, when the ship was silent but he knew Jayna would be awake. He removed his cloak and mask, and the faint glow of the stars, she could see the tears in his eyes. 

 

**“He called me Ben.”** His voice trembled, and she saw more than her master. She saw a young man, waiting for a place to call home. 

 

**“I did what i had to do, but i saw the life drain from his eyes. My mother loved him, and he broke our hearts trying to save a galaxy bigger than he could. A galaxy that doesn’t deserve saving.”**

 

She says nothing, but wraps her arms around him. She feels the tears fall in her lap, and when he raises his head, she presses her lips into his. When she lets him take her that night, slowly and tenderly, she hopes he finds a piece of home within her. 

 

***

 

The rebel scum watch from the base as Master and student face off, now equals.

 

However the fight ends, Jayna will be the one to complete the mission and end the war. Destroy the base, destroy the rebels. The First Order will reign victorious- no matter the cost.

 

Kylo hold his own effortlessly. The student has surpassed the Master when Kylo has Luke down on his knees, Luke’s saber thrown in Jayna’s direction.

 

Sheathing her knives, she picks up the saber, watching it ignite in her hands.

 

 **“Is this your leader?”** Kylo shouts towards the base, knowing what’s left of the rebels await him, trapped like rats.

 

 **“I will end him, and then you.”** He raises the saber, poised to cut Luke down when someone rises screaming from the trenches.

 

_The traitor._

 

He raises her blaster and aims, firing a bolt straight at Kylo’s heart. The first is deflected without challenge, Jayna wedging herself between FN-2187 and Kylo. She hears him snarl behind her, cutting Luke down with no more hesitation.

 

The blaster bolts seem endless. She twirls the saber in her hands like she’s seen Kylo do countless times. She can feel his heady glee beside her, and she wants to remind him that they are still- quite literally, in the middle of a battlefield. Between the agile stormtrooper and watching Kylo’s back, Jayna doesn’t notice a pilot taking aim from within the trenches. She notices the shining glint of a blaster peeking out from the corner of her trenches a moment too late.

 

She barely blinks before shoving Kylo out of the way.  

 

She feels it first before she’s knocked to the ground.

 

A searing pain, a fire ripping through her belly. The saber drops from her hands.

 

There’s a roar and a blast of the Force. _Kylo_. She thinks. He’s killed them all for me.

 

Her breath comes in a wheeze, crimson staining the white snow on Crait. Her blood begins to pool with Luke’s, her body next to his. _How ironic._

 

 **“Jayna!”** His arms are around her now, he’s lifting her head into his lap. He breathes into her hair, his tears streaming.

 

 **“The Emperor does not cry.”** She whispers, and places her hand on his cheek.

 

**“I don’t care Jayna. You shouldn’t have done this. Not for me, not for anyone.”**

 

**“It’s my duty. I promised you long ago.”**

 

**“You promised me you’d always be by my side.”**

 

**“I promised you victory. Win the war, win your empress.”**

 

**“I would win for you, to give you the life you deserved.”**

 

 **“You did Kylo. You gave me a home.”** Her vision blurs, her breaths shallow in between whispers.

 

 **“And you were mine.”** She could see his heart shatter, but wars are not won without sacrifice. She would give him the galaxy, and she did.

  
Jayna Ren dies in her Master’s arms, no other place she’d rather be. In her dying breaths, she doesn’t tell him she loves him. She thinks there is no use for the Emperor to give his love to a dying girl. In her final moments, she does what she has all her life. She is in life and in death- _his obedient servant._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry if i broke your heart, but it's just that kind of mood!! I'm going to be writing alternate endings and little jayna/kylo one shots so don't worry- this isn't the be all end all. I'm not that evil. 
> 
> leave kudos and comments!! xx


End file.
